Green lantern: The Galaxy Princess
by Dead stroke360
Summary: (in an alternative universe) Diana prince, the daughter of Hal Jorden and Carol Ferris, falls for the yellow lantern warrior, Bruce Wayne. Can they keep there love a secret? or will a even bigger plan for the galaxy rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1

The tall gorgeous woman walked down the hall to the meeting room. Her black hair bounced against her back. "Greetings Diana" a voice spoke out from the gathered people.

"Hello father" she replyed.

The man who went by the name of Hal Jordan beckoned her to take a seat.

"Why have you called this meeting?" she looked at him

"Right, I have called this meeting to talk about the yellow lantern's threats. They plan to invade our land and steal some of it from us"

Shocked and furious shouts came from the gathered lanterns. "Quiet!" Diana shouted. The lanterns went silent and cast glares at the young woman before looking back to Hal.

"As I was saying, we don't know when they will attack so we need to prepare for when_" Hal was suddenly cut off by the sound of an explosion. "Scratch that, we attack now!"

The lanterns quickly rushed into battle with the yellow lanterns. Diana forged a green sword and faced two yellow lantern warriors. The first one charged at her and swung his fist. Diana quickly moved to the side and kicked the warrior in the ribs then slashed her sword across his chest. She quickly finished off with a swift kick to the warrior's face. The second one forged his own sword and ran at her. Diana countered his swift strike and kicked his blade away.

Diana ripped her blade around the second warrior's leg, and then she side kicked the warrior onto the ground. She punched and kicked through the crowd of yellow lantern warriors.

A young man named Bruce Wayne made his way through the crowd. Ever since his parents were killed as a kid, Sinestro had raised him. He devoted his life to serving the yellow lanterns, and now it was time to prove his skill. He noticed a Green lantern warrior standing in the middle of the crowd. She looked about his age. Bruce forged a two yellow kattanas and approached the woman. "Whats a pretty face like you doing out here" Bruce smirked

Diana whipped her head around and faced the man. He looked about her age. "Im not all made up off beauty" Diana replyed sharply as she punched Bruce in the chest. "Feisty, I like it"

Diana rammed Bruce onto the floor and slammed her foot down on his chest. Bruce forged two missiles and fired it at her. The missiles blasted her face and she jerked backward onto the floor. Bruce and Diana quickly got to there feet and ran at each other. Bruce swung his fist at Diana, but she quickly grabbed it. He swung his other fist at her, but yet again she caught it. Bruce slammed his foot into her chest and pushed her off him. Diana punched him across the face twice. Bruce lunged kick her in the face, then forged a machine gun and started to fire at her. Diana quickly forged a shield, deflecting the bullets.

"I expected better from you" she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh im only getting started"

Suddenly he flew into the air and forgered a helicopter in the shape of a bat. He climbed inside and started firing missiles and bullets at the green lanterns. Bright flames rised from the ground as battling warriors fled from the helicopter. Diana created a green jet and flew after Bruce. She blasted the helicopter with two missiles and watched Bruce hit the floor. She leaped out of the jet and pinned Bruce down.

Bruce smirked as he looked up at the angered warrior. "Alright you got me, but one last thing". Bruce suddenly leaned in and kissed Diana on the lips. She felt her face turn red- but surprisingly she did not feel anger, she felt passion towards the man. "Yellow lanterns retreat!" Sinestro's voice called to them. Bruce and the other lanterns raced off. She watched Bruce leave with the others, and deep inside she wanted him to stay. "Are you alright?" her father came up to her.

"Yes, just some scratches and bruises" she replied. The two walked off to help other fallen warriors.

Sinestro walked across the bridge that led to the home of the red lanterns. The red lantern warrior, Superman, was waiting for him. "Well did you get the land?" he spoke harshly to the yellow lantern leader. "Im afraid our forces were not strong enough, we have not won just yet". The red lantern's eyes started to glow. "Darkseid will not be happy when he hears this"


	2. Darkseid

Superman led the yellow lanterns down the halls of Darkseid's palace. "Why do they call him Superman" Bruce whispered. "That's his code name given to him by his leader" Sinstro replied. "Why haven't I gotten my code name yet" "Because you haven't earned it". The two went silent as they slipped through to big doors. Darkseid sat on his throne and he turned his gaze down on them.

"Why have you brought them here?" Darkseid's voiced echoed against the walls. "They have failed their task" Superman spoke bold. Darkseid looked down at the yellow lantern warriors. "I ask a simple thing and you can't even get it done!" Darkseid's angered tone alerted them. "Simple? You must be a fool, also why can't you do it yourself? To lazy?" A yellow lantern warrior remarked. Suddenly Superman lunged at the warrior and pounded his fist into his face, killing the warrior brutally. "Well done Superman. Now does anyone else have to say anything?" Darkseid looked at them.

They stood there in silence as he finally continued, "I haven given you enough to fight this war and you still give me nothing in return. If this happens again I will have your plant destroyed by myself and that's a promise. Now are we clear?" The yellow lanterns nodded. "Good, now take them away Superman"

Diana stared out her bedroom window. This war had cause damage that would need time to repair but had brought her someone she cared for. Did she really care for him? He was a ruthless yellow lantern warrior how could she possibly love him? She sighed and rested her chin on her hands. Why did her first love have to be the enemy?

Diana walked into the medical room. The green lanterns were gathered around a medical table. Diana walked up beside her father and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw before her.

A young girl lay on the bed, her blood sweeping through the bandage wraps on her wounds. "What happened?" Diana gasped. "Three yellow lantern warriors invaded from the inside and slaughtered the weak" he said sadly. Diana suddenly imagined Bruce killing the little girl in cold blood. How could she have feelings for a killer?


	3. Bruce and Diana

Diana lay in her bed thinking about all that

Happened. She couldn't stop thinking about the handsome warrior. She needed to find him; she needed to confront him once and for all. It was late at night and not many lanterns were awake. Only the ones guarding anyway. Diana slipped out her window and stood on the rocky ground. The one place that she could see him was the core, the core of the galaxy. She formed a jet and flew off into the distance. It was time to resolve this.

Bruce opened his eyes. He had a vision. He knew it was a vision because a woman he had met before was with him at the core of the galaxy. It was telling him to go there, it was his destiny. He formed a helicopter and flew off to the core. Tonight he had a date with destiny.

The jet landed and Diana climbed out of it. Paths went in all directions all leading to different lantern territories. Which way is it? She thought. "Looking for me" a soft and soothing voice called out. She turned around to face the man of her thoughts, the man of her dreams. "You!" she grabbed him by his uniform collar. "I can't stop the thoughts! The kiss! It's picking at me inside!" she shouted. "Relax princess, you think Im here to tell you that I got over it? Well you are mistaken" he replied sharply. Suddenly their eyes locked into each other's and the spark she felt was lit up again. They pressed their lips to each other's and started to make out. "Oh Bruce" Diana purred between kisses. She no longer cared what he was she loved him. "Bruce! What are you doing!" another woman's voice shouted. Bruce Quickly formed a yellow sword and stabbed Diana.

Diana fell to the floor. "I was teaching this Green lantern warrior a lesson Selina" he gazed over to her. Her name was Selina Kyle. She had been abducted the same day as he was. She was a bit older but not much. She was also Bruce's future wife, because Yellow lantern code forced it. Bruce had some feelings for her, but not as strong of feelings as he had towards Diana. "What a brave warrior defending its people" She stroked her hand down his chest and kissed him. "Come Selina lets go" he spoke in a rougher tone then he had to Diana. He wrapped his arm around her and they both walked off. He turned his head and gave a quick wink to Diana before they left. Diana quickly got to her feet. It had appeared that she had been stabbed, but instead the blade formed a circle around her waist. She had only played along to keep herself safe.

This was foolish from the beginning. She came to confront him then ended up risking her life to only find out he had a woman to sweep him off his feet. And the worst part was.. She still loved Bruce.


	4. Diana and Carol

Hal walked down the halls of the Lantern temple. He approached the training room and saw Diana practicing battle moves on a punching bag. "What are you up to?" he looked as his daughter. "Just training" she replied between kicks. "Well you should take it easy, its not like a war is going to happen" Diana kept punching the bag and said, "You never know" Hal shrugged and walked off to the dining hall. His wife, Carol Ferris, sat at one of the tables eating a breakfast meal. Hal sat beside and kissed her on the cheek, "Good Morning" She smiled warmly at him and replied, "Good morning"

Hal sighed and yawned. "Everything alright?" Carol looked at him. "Yes, its just im worried about Diana. She has been training a lot lately. I don't know what's up but im pretty sure there is something wrong" Carol looked at him. "Have you asked her if something is going?" she asked. "I thought it was just a phase" he replied. "I will talk to her" Carol kissed him then got out of her seat.

Diana was focused to much on the punching bag that she hadn't noticed her mother walk in. "Hey Diana" Carol looked at her daughter. "Hello mother, I didn't see you there" she stopped and looked at her. "Is something going on that you want to talk about?" Carol titled her head and stared at her daughter. Diana sighed and looked at her mother, "Yes there is actually" The two sat down. "Mother, how did you know you loved Father?" Carol looked at her. "Are you in love?"

Diana was at a lose of words. Should she tell her Mother the truth? No even though she loved her Mother with all her heart she couldn't risk it. "I don't know" she sighed. "Your Father and I met at my Father's aircraft. He was the best pilot and you could say he flew off with my heart" she chuckled. Diana smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom that's what I needed to hear" Carol smiled, "Now come on I think its time you get something to eat" The Two walked off to the dining hall. Would Bruce find a way to steal her heart away? She thought as she ate her food.


	5. I love you Selena

Diana woke up early the next morning. The Yellow Lanterns had wanted to discus some stuff with the Green Lanterns. Diana didn't know what they would be discussing but she knew what ever it was she would have to side fairly with the others. She knew Bruce would be there, but that wasn't going to distract her. She gathered outside with the other Lanterns and they set off to the Galaxy's core. Sinestro, the Yellow Lantern leader, had waited for there arrival. "Greetings Hal Jordan" Sinestro greeted him. "Greetings" he replied. Sinestro gave a low nod and led them down the path to there home. Sinestro lead them inside a building and into a room. A large table stood in the room, and Yellow Lantern warriors filled half the seats. Diana took her seat by Guy Gardener, one of the most obnoxious Green Lanterns, and her ex-boyfriend.

Sinestro sat on the reaming chair and looked over them all. "We have brought you here to discuss some news were heard from the Red Lanterns, our allies" Shocked mummers broke out from the Green Lanterns. "Silence!" Hal shushed them and narrowed his eyes at Sinestro. "As I was saying, Darkseid has plans. He plans to make the galaxy a better place. He will give you protection, but he wants something in return. You would have to give up a piece of your land" Suddenly Hal got out of his seat and shouted "NEVER"

"Let me finish. Those who don't agree to Darkseid's plans will be punished" Sinestro scanned the room. "And why should we believe you?" Hal spat. Two Yellow Lantern warriors walked out of the shadows and dropped a dead Yellow Lantern on the table. The Green Lanterns stared in horror at the awful sight. "This is what happened when I tried to defend my land. I couldn't risk loosing any more valuable warriors" The Lanterns went silent. Hal looked at Sinestro. "I know we have been enimes since the ages, but I wanted to warn you. If you don't join Darkseid, then he will not only kill your warriors, but he will destroy your plant" Sinestro told him. The Green Lanterns spoke among themselves trying to figure out there options. "We have made our decision, we will give in" Hal shot out his hand to shake with sinestro's. "Wait! I will not allow this! Darkseid is trying to make us look weak! Im not standing for this!" Guy leaped out of his seat. All eyes turned to Guy. "And my Girlfriend Diana agrees!" Guy grabbed her arm and pulled her off the chair and onto her feet. Bruce snarled. He formed a yellow pistol and shot Guy in the leg. Guy toppled over onto the ground; bring down the chair with him. Green Lantern warriors rushed to his side and helped him up. Blood oozed down his leg. "You have attacked one of my men Sinestro, the deal is off and I don't care what Darkseid has to say about it!" Hal shouted. The Green Lanterns and the Yellow Lanterns rushed out of the room. Diana walked outside with the others when a hand grabbed her shoulder and dragged her into the shadows. Bruce shoved her against the halls of the building. He formed a yellow dagger and pointed it at her chin

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put this through your head" Bruce said sharply. "Bruce what are you doing?" said Diana. "You have a boy-friend and don't bother to tell me?" Bruce glared at her. "He is not my boy-friend! He is my ex," she gasped. "So you don't deny That you two had feelings for each other at one point?" Diana went silent. "I was foolish to love you. You were just using me! You were a spy!" Bruce shouted. "Bruce no! It was never like that!" Diana replied. "Its over Diana. If I see that Lantern again I will kill him" Bruce flings her to the floor. As Bruce walked off tears streamed down her cheeks. Was it really over?

That night Bruce sat in his bed thinking about everything that happened. Bruce felt horrible for the way he treated her. But he had the right, how could he trust their love? Suddenly Selena walked into his room in her beautiful pink gown. "Hello Bruce" Selena slid next to him. Bruce wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you Selena"


	6. Broken hearts and Warfare

Diana lay in her bed. She couldn't sleep last night; her thoughts of Bruce kept her awake. She wished she could get over it, but she couldn't. She loved every moment she spent with Bruce, but now it was gone. She got out of her bed and walked down the halls. The dinning hall was empty as she made her way in. She made herself some Breakfast and sat there silently eating. Later on everyone else had woken up and were sitting at tables eating. Guy came into the room on a wheel chair. Diana glared at him.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "I know he embarrassed you my daughter, but he saved us from giving up our land to Darkseid" Hal's voice spoke softly to her. She didn't say anything in return. She buried her face into her shoulders not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Gather around!" Sinestro's voice demanded there attention. "As you know, we recently have spoken to the Green Lanterns. Unfortunately we almost had them give in, but failed" Sinestro glared at Bruce as he went on, "Darkseid is not pleased. If we cant get them to give in then were going to have to us force!" the Yellow Lanterns chanted "WAR WAR WAR" Sinestro shoot out his hand to silence them. "Yes we will attack, and this time we will be ready" Sinestro dismissed them and the Yellow Lanterns began to leave. Bruce started to walk out but Sinestro put his hand out and stopped him. "You will not be joining this Battle" Bruce looked at him in shock and anger. "Why not!" he shouted. "Because of you we wouldn't need to fight in the first place" he replied. "If Bruce cant fight neither will I" Selina walked up next to him. "No you're going to fight. We need as many warriors as we can"

Selina glared at him. "I will be fine" Bruce said softly to her. "Alright fine, but don't blame me if I mistake a Yellow Lantern Warrior for a Green Lantern one" She sneered and walked off. "I have another task for you" Sinestro motioned him to follow.

Bruce followed him down a hall and then he stopped at a door. Bruce peered inside and saw a boy. He looked of twelve, but Bruce didn't know. "We have find this boy all alone in great fear. Your task is to mentor him into the ways of fear" Bruce nodded and walked into the room

"Hello there what's your name?" Bruce looked at the boy. "My.. My.. My name is Richard Grayson" the boy spoke shockingly. Bruce could tell something frightful happened to this boy. "What happened? Its ok to tell me" he promised. "My parents were doing their circus act, when a gun shot went off. The rope holding my parents broke and they fell. Next thing I know their dead.." Richard trembled. He pressed his face into Bruce's shoulder and sobbed. Bruce put his arms around him. "Its ok it will be alright" he tried to encourage him. Bruce remembered the fatal day when his parents were killed. We had hoped this would never happen to any other child, but it did. Bruce knew they would form a bond. In time they would become great friends.


	7. moving on

Diana walked down the halls of the Green Lantern temple. She had a training session with John Stewart today. She walked outside the temple and searched for him. "Over here Diana" John called out to her. She ran over to him and faced him. "Were battle training today correct?" she questioned him. He nodded. Diana got into a battle stance and faced John. John ran at her and swung his fist at her chest. She caught his fist and flipped him over. John fired two green missiles at her. Diana rolled across the ground. Jonh flung a green chain at her and it wrapped around her arm. Diana tugged the chain and john went flying at her. She swiftly punched John to the floor and raised her foot ready to slam it down on him. John forged a green shield and blocked off her foot. He grasped her foot and flung her to the floor. John forged a machine gun and fired at her. Diana created a green bubble around her and watched as the bullets deflected off the bubble. John formed a sword and slashed the bubbles shield into pieces. Diana created her own sword and they clashed there blades together. Diana swung the blade under John's feet and shoved him to the ground. She placed her foot on his neck and smirked. "Victory!" she shouted in glee.

John got to his feet and grinned. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you look when you win" he smiled. Diana stammered. "Well no" she replied. "Well im telling you know, your beautiful Diana." Diana smiled as he walked off. She always thought of John as a friend but it seems that he thinks of her as something else. Maybe he was the one. Diana knew after her fight with Bruce he wouldn't want anything to do with her. Was it time for her to move on?


	8. Plant

The Yellow Lantern's walked down the halls of Darkseid's palace. They had been summoned for important reasons. Sinestro approached him. "Why have you summoned us?" he questioned him. "I have brought you here to discuss I new plan to get the Green Lanterns join my alliance. Superman will create a black hole to devour their plant. Once there plant is destroyed they will need shelter. That's were you come in, you will bring them to your plant to live there. In time they will learn to trust you and your choices. That's when we have them join our alliance."

Sinestro looked at him. "But I thought you wanted to control all of the galaxy? If there plant is destroyed then what's going to happen to your plans?" Darkseid grumbled, "One less plant is no dent in my plans."

Superman flew through the galaxy with the crystal orb in his hands. His orders where to rip the crystal orb open which would release the black hole. Superman came to a halt as the Green Lantern plant came into view.

Diana walked down the hard rocky ground, her long black hair flowing. Her gaze turned to the Red Lantern warrior standing in the air. Diana forged a green blade and flew up to the warrior. The warrior ripped the orb in half and a heavy wind blew her to the ground. Soon a large black hole had opened and the plant started to crumble and pieces started to break off and fly into the black hole. Diana started to flea when a piece of rock smashed into her legs and she tripped onto the floor. She heard a crack and pain surged through her foot. "Diana!" John raced up to her and scooped her up in his arms. John race off after the other Green Lanterns that were fleeing. Soon they traveled down the bridge to the core. Diana looked at her rocky plant and watched as it was devoured in front of her. She blinked rapidly with hope that this was just a dream but it wasn't. The Green Lanterns gathered around the core. Bruce walked down the bridge that led to the core. He was told to patrol the border in case anything was there. Bruce froze when he saw the entire Green Lantern's standing in the core. But what really caught his eye was the man holding Diana. Bruce created a yellow blade and glared at the Green Lanterns. If this was a ambush Bruce would be prepared to take down as many as he could manage.

Sorry if this chapter feels rushed I will pick up more in the next chapter.


	9. The first step to rebellion

Bruce approached the Green Lanterns. "What are you doing here?" he narrowed his eyes. Hal looked to him. "Allow me to explain" Hal started to walk up to him. Bruce lashed out his fist across Hal's face knocking him to the floor. "Don't touch my father!" Diana leaped out of Johns hold and started to make her way to Bruce. A sharp pain surged through her feet and she stumbled backwards. John quickly caught her and held her in his arms once again. "I suggest you stand down. In this condition you wont have the strength to fight." Diana glared at Bruce.

Hal pulled himself up. "You like sports?" Hal asked. Suddenly a green tennis racket whacked Bruce in the back of his head knocking him forward onto the ground. Hal snickered. Bruce lunged at Hal and tackled him to the floor. Hal shoved him off and punched his shoulder. Bruce forged a yellow blade and swung it at Hal. Hal swiftly countered the attack with his own green blade. The two men glared fiercely at each other when another voice sounded. "Bruce what are you doing?" Sinestro appeared.

"I was just defending our territory" he replied sharply. "It doesn't seem like they were attacking, and besides the core belongs to all the Lanterns not just us. But I could ask you what brings your whole clan here?" Sinestro turned his gaze to Hal. "A black hold devoured our plant. My people have no were to go." Sinestro nodded. "Why don't you come live with the Yellow Lanterns?" Everyone's eyes widened. "What!" they all shouted. "You would shelter my people? Why?" Hal asked.

"There is no doubt this is a act of Darkseid. In time we will have to learn to trust each other if we want to survive Darkseid's plans for the galaxy. Until Darkseid ends his plans I want to help as many Lanterns as I can. Soon we will have a rebellion to stand up to Darkseid. This is the first step to our future." Hal looked at him and shook his hand. "My people thank you for your kind actions. Led the way."

Diana lay on her bed. Her father had treated her wounds and instructed her to stay in the room she was given so her leg would heal. She had a few bruises but nothing to major. It would take time to get used to this place but for now she would have to accept it. There was a knock on the door and Bruce entered the room.

"I know you're still mad at me. I know I made a mistake. But I never planned for this and you know that" Diana murmured quietly. "Im not mad at you. I came here to apologize for the way I acted. I just got jealous" he sat on the bed beside her. "But there's something else I need to tell you. Im getting married to Selina soon." Diana looked at him in shock. "Congrats…" she whispered. Bruce picked up her hand and looked into her eyes. "But I don't love her I love you." Diana blinked away some tears. "But it's against the code for us to love and I know you love her Bruce you just haven't realized it yet." Bruce smiled at her. "This is why I love you. Your always trying to find a way to cheer me up when im sad. You really care for me." Diana stroked his cheek. "Of course I care."

The two hugged each other and Diana silently cried on Bruce's shoulder. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't they have a happy ending? That's right only fairytales have happy endings and this was no fairytale. It was reality.


	10. First encounter

Diana woke up the next morning and let out a yawn. She stretched out her arms and climbed out of her bed. She quietly chose her wardrobe and walked into the hall. She made her way down to the mess hall and walked in. Warriors were gathered at tables eating and chatting. Diana gathered her breakfast and sat at a table with her best friend from her childhood, Rebecca wells.

"Hi there Rebecca."

She took her gaze off her green hand held mirror and looked at Diana. "Oh hey there best friend!"

" How is the food?" Diana asked.

"The food! It looks horrible! Who would eat this" Rebecca remarked and rubbed her hand through her puffy blond hair.

"I suggest keeping your voice down, you don't want them to hear you."

"I don't care if they hear me or not. I honestly don't like this place at all. But I don't have a choice. Its either live in the galaxy as a rouge or stay here. Besides Hal's here, isn't he dreamy?"

Diana had totally forgotten Rebecca's child hood crush on her father. She had constantly told her that he married and had a daughter, but she didn't care. "Has that ever stopped anyone?" she would say. The thought of it was repulsive to her. Rebecca and her father is just something that would never happen even if something had happened to her mother. Diana shook the thoughts away and looked down at her tray

She ate her food hungrily. Once her stomach was full she threw out her tray. Hal approached them, "Were having a training session today so when your done eating report outside." Rebecca grinned and winked at him, "Sure thing."

The two women made there way outside and saw many warriors in training. A young boy fighting three Yellow Lantern warriors caught Diana's eyes. The boy instantly took them down with just a golden staff. "Anyone else want to face me?" The boy scanned the crowd. "I will" Diana walked up to the boy.

Dick looked up at the tall dark haired woman. "I don't think we have met before. Im Dick Grayson."

"Diana."

"So you want to battle me?"

She nodded. Dick flipped his staff around in his hands. Diana formed a green blade and stood back in a stance. She charged at Dick and raised the sword above her head. She swung down at his head, but Dick swiftly swung his staff in front of his head and the blade bounce off. Dick smacked the staff against her right foot, and then he flipped it in his hands and swung it under her left foot knocking her to the floor.

Dick leaped off her feet and let out a battle cry as he raised the staff. Diana kicked him in the chest and he rolled across the ground. Diana swung her blade at Dick. He countered the first strike but the second caught him off guard and he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. Dick flipped backwards before Diana could get any more blows. He needed a weapon strong enough to contain her. His mind thought of an arrow shooting staff. He forged it and aimed it at Diana.

He fired two arrows at her shoulder. Diana yelped in pain as the arrows pierced her flesh. Dick quickly charged at her and rammed his face into hers, kneed her in the jaw twice, then rammed her into the floor. Diana gasped for breath as she rolled across the ground. "Dick this is training! Look what you have done!" Bruce's voice boomed as he ran up to them. "But I thought you said all Lantern corps beside us are bad. Especially Green Lanterns." Diana gave a fierce glare to Bruce as he look down at her with a pleading face. Diana charged at Bruce and punched him across the face, and in the chest. Bruce fell to the ground as blood oozed from his nose. Green Lantern warriors grabbed her and pulled her back. Soon she was escorted to her room.

John treated her bruises and torn flesh. Diana hadn't realized how much John had been there for her until now. "Your wounds should heal by tomorrow," he told her. "Thanks John for being there for me" she replied. "I hate to see you in pain" he replied. They two gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. They hadn't noticed Bruce in the doorway. He sighed and walked away.


	11. my story begins

Diana sat up in her bed and rested her hand on her shoulder. It was healing but a little sore. She climbed out of her bed and made her way to the mess hall. She picked out some food and sat by Rebecca. "Well hello Diana" she greeted her friend. "Hello Rebecca" she responded. Rebecca stared at her shoulder, "Has it healed yet?" Diana nodded, "it's healing but its just a little sore." Rebecca gave a small nod and went back to her food. Diana sighed and ate her food

Diana finished her food. She pushed the tray aside and stretched her limbs. "Diana are you alright? It feels like your not telling me something" her friend asked. "There is nothing wrong I assure you." Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "When we were kids I could always tell when you were not telling me something and I know now that there is something bothering you. What is it?" Diana sighed and said, "We have to talk in private."

The two women walked back to her room and sat on the bed. "What im going to tell you is top secret between you and me got it?" Diana began. "I got it." She let out a sigh then faced Rebecca. "Im in love a Yellow Lantern."

Rebecca gasped. "You are! Which one?" Diana groomed her hair back. "Bruce Wayne." Rebecca nearly jumped from her seat. "Is it true love?"

"Well I love him and he loves me, but he is supposed to be married to someone else and John likes me and its just really confusing."

"Have you ever considered talking to him? you know Bruce?"

"Well no.."

"Well you should talk to him and tell him how you feel before it's too late."

"Do you think it will help?"

"I know it"

"Thanks for the talk. Remember this is between you and me."

"I promise I will keep your secret safe my lips are sealed."

Diana hugged her friend then made her way to Bruce's room. The strong muscular warrior stood there sharping his blade when she entered the room. "Hello Diana." She stumbled into the room, "Hello Bruce."

"What's up?"

"we need to talk and get to know our selves better"

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Tell me your story tell me who the real Bruce Wayne is."

He looked at his feet then faced her. "You really wish to know my past?" Diana nodded. "I trust you Diana and you do dissever the truth. Take a seat." She sat beside him and their eyes locked. "My story begins in a ally…"


	12. Zorro

The young boy walked out of the theater with his parents by his side. "Look at me Mother! I am Zorro!" the boy waved his arms as if he had a sword in his hand. They skies turned darker as they walked down an ally. Suddenly a man walked out of the shadows. The man had a ski mask, wore a black jacket, and wore a ragged gray t- shirt. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. "The jewels! Hand them over lady!" he shouted. The boy looked at him in frozen fear. His father approached the man. "Woah there take it easy.." BANG his father dropped to the floor, blood sparying his clothes. "Thomas!" the woman shirked in horror. The man aimed the gun at her next. BANG the boys mother dropped to the floor. The man shoved the boy aside, grabbed the jewels, and fled. "Mom… Dad…. NO!" the boy fell to his knees and screamed at the top of his lungs. His fear that night was powerful. A bright yellow light flashed in his face blinding the young boy. The light was the last thing he remembered before he was stranded in space.

Bruce let out a sigh and looked at the shocked and horror stricken Diana. "Why would someone do that?"

"They do it for the fame, fortune, and just to solve there own deeds of violence. Everyone has a choice and he made his when he killed my parents."

"What would you do if you ever came face to face with him?"

"I would kill him right on the spot! His expression turned to rage then it relaxed, but that's not what my parents would want."

"What would your parents want?"

"They would want me to be happy."

"And what makes you happy?"

"You Diana. You make me happy."

The beautiful woman brushed her long dark hair out of her face and she smiled. Her smile did not last as the truth picked at her. "I know im not the only thing that makes you happy and you know that we cant keep this up forever. Soon your going to need to find something else that makes you happy."

"Nothing else makes me happy but you Diana!" he protested.

She sighed and hugged him. "There are many fish in the sea but it seems this fish cant get a break."

Sinestro silently walked down the rocky stone way that led to the Galaxy's core. The bright red light that was Superman stood there. "What brings you here?" The Purple alien questioned him. "Darkseid has changed his mind. He wants the Green Lanterns to join him now" his voice was rough. "But I still need time" Sinestro replied. "We have given you a reasonable amount of time. If you don't win them over soon we will start taking hostages until you complete your task."

"I assure you that won't be necessary."

Superman grabbed grasped his neck and pulled him off the ground. "Don't fail us!" he flung him across the stone ground. Superman zoomed into the air and vanished into the dark sky.


End file.
